


Good Day, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A day on the job with the person who replaced Gina as Zoey's agent.





	Good Day, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Good Day**

**by:** Lia 

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. You think I would have tolerated that Amy woman? I don´t think so. Belongs to Aaron Sorkin (I bow you---though not because of Amy!) John Wells Production and Warner Brothers. No infringement is intended. No money is being made with this...sadly. 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna Sam/Ainsley Charlie/Zoey Toby/CJ

**Spoilers:** None

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** A day on the job with the person who replaced Gina as Zoey's agent. Told from the perspective of Gina's replacement. Thanks to Pat for beta. To Jill--be strong, my friend. The world is full of hatred and anger, but you must believe there´s something sweet too. I believe that the good guys wins... always. Feedback most wanted and appreciated. Enjoy the story! 

It was my third week in the building, third week with her. This wasn´t my dream, no, my dream was to protect the President. Of course I was honoured when they assigned me to her, but I dreamt of protecting the leader of the free world. 

When Agent Butterfield said he wanted to talk with me, I knew it had something to do with the First Family. So much had happened lately, and the President wanted to be sure his family was safe. I knew what happened in Rosslyn, I knew that back then I wouldn´t have been ready, but I am now. I am ready to take a bullet for Zoey Bartlet. 

The car drove through the gates and I saw her looking at me smiling happily. 

"I´d like to see Charlie first." She asked. 

I nodded and stepped out of the car first, looking around the yard. She followed me, and walked straight inside. We walked through the halls and bullpens, and I felt slightly uncomfortable because I didn´t know the building that well, yet. 

"Hey kid." Sam Seaborn walked closer, hugged her wrapping his one arm around 

her waist, pulling her close to his side. "You supposed to be in class." He teased. 

"I sneaked out to see you." Her giggles made him smile warmly at her. 

"Well, in that case..." 

He kept his arm around her as they walked toward the oval office. "Charlie, look what I found wandering on the halls." 

She swatted him playfully. "Hey Charlie." 

"Hey." His face broke into soft smile and he took a step closer to her. 

"Okay." Mr Seaborn said. "I have to go and see Leo. I´ll see you later?" The words for her were gentle, and I could saw him looking at her in big brotherly fashion. 

"You bet." She grinned. "It´s dad´s movie night." 

With a frown he left, smiling at me on his way out. I watched Charlie as he leaned to give her a soft kiss on the lips, his hands wandering on her hips briefly. Sighing he pulled away, and the look on her face teased him for being a chicken near her dad´s office. 

"Hey Kay." He looked at me over her shoulder. 

"Hey Charlie." I have liked him the moment I first met him. When I talked with Gina Toscano, she always told me how much she like Charlie Young, and how good he was to Zoey. I agreed. 

She left her backpack on the near chair, before walking to the door. I saw her glancing at the empty desk, the sadness reflecting from her face. I never met Mrs Landingham, but both Zoey and Charlie speaks a lot of her. 

Later that afternoon I followed Zoey into the communications bullpen, where she peaked in Mr Ziegler´s office. 

"Hey Toby." 

"Hey kiddo." He smiled, and I found it weird. You see, I´ve never seen him smiling. 

She stepped in and sunk down on the couch without a word. He lifted his eyes from the papers he had been reading, but said nothing. I stood outside the open door, not hearing a word from the office. 

"Um." He started. "Can I help you with something?" 

Zoey smiled at him sweetly. "I´m waiting for CJ." 

He stared at her for a moment, maybe a bit frustrated. "Now this might be a stupid question, but why you are waiting her here, and not... well... in her office, because, you know, she has one?" 

She tilted her head on the side, ignoring the sarcasm in his voice. "Well, thinking how much you two spend time together, I figured that she would end up here first." 

His glaring made her laugh and she stood up. "Okay, I´m going." She turned around from the door. "But I´m right, aren´t I?" 

I couldn´t heard what he called after us, but Zoey giggled happily. "He hates when I do that." She explained. "There´s something going on between them." 

She headed towards the Deputy Chief of Staff´s office, but stopped behind the door. "Kay." She started, glancing at the empty desk in the bullpen. "You´ve met Donna Moss yet?" 

I shook my head. "I don´t think so, he´s Mr Lyman´s assistant, right?" 

"You see, the thing is, they have a relationship" And I must have looked surprised, because she glanced around the bullpen before lowering her voice. 

"It´s a secret." 

"I thought it´s not allowed to have---" 

"I guess it´s not, but when you see them together, Kay, he has loved her as long as I´ve known them. That´s just so romantic." She told me dreamily. 

She knocked before pushed the door open. I didn´t follow her in, but I saw from the door how Mr Lyman and the blonde woman on his side relaxed as they saw it was her. 

"Hey Zo." I heard him saying. 

"Hey Josh. Donna, I´d like you to meet Kay, she´s my new detail." 

I stepped in, noticing the woman taking a step away from Mr Lyman who smiled at me. "Hey Kay." 

"Morning Mr Lyman." I replied, and then turned my eyes back to the woman. 

She´s beautiful, her long hair falling freely on her shoulders, her blue eyes bright and she now smiled at me. 

"Kathryn Spencer." I offered her my hand, and she shook it. 

"Donnatella Moss." 

I watched as Mr Lyman pulled Zoey for a quick hug, the same protectively, big brotherly look in his face that was on Mr Seaborn´s. I saw Donna Moss watching at me carefully. 

"So, you assigned to Zoey." She asked, her voice friendly. 

"Yes, ma´am." I nodded. "Gina Toscano was transferred back to the office." 

"I heard she´s pregnant." 

"Yes, ma´am." I nodded again. "It´s now safer to her, and the baby." 

"That´s good." Donna smiled, and I was pretty sure I saw a flash of jealous in her eyes. "I´m happy for her." She said genuinely. 

I turned to look at Zoey, and almost missed the gentle gesture between the two lovers as Mr Lyman raised his hand on the small of Donna´s back to rub it softly. 

"Ainsley!" Zoey called as we walked down the hall. 

"Hey Zoey. Kay." She smiled brightly. 

I nodded my head smiling at her. I like her, I´ve only met her three times before. It might be because we´re both from North Carolina. 

"Hey, have you eaten lunch yet?" Zoey asked suddenly as we walked, once again, into the communications bullpen. 

"It doesn´t matter, she´s always hungry." Mr Seaborn came from his office, tossing a stack of files on his assistant´s desk. I heard her frowning, and I saw her attempts to object, but he hushed her silent with a wave of his hand. 

"I´ll take you to lunch." He promised to her. 

"I can pick the place?" 

"Sure, grab your coat." He sighed. 

Then he smiled at us. "You ladies want to join us?" 

"Sure." Zoey and Ainsley said at the same time. 

"Kay?" He turned to me, as asking if it was all right by me. 

"Sure." I replied, and followed them out. Matt, the agent who´s with Zoey and me most of the day, waited by the door. I wasn´t that happy to walk out through the gate with the First Daughter and the senior staff member, not to mention two women close to the President as well. 

It was a small restaurant near the White House where Bonnie led us. We got the corner table, where I could see to the door. I smiled to the small, loving gestures between Mr Seaborn and Ms Hayes. Seemed that Mr Lyman and Ms Moss wasn´t the only secret couple in love in the White House. 

I sat on the last row where I cold see Zoey. She sat next to Charlie, his arm around her shoulders. From time to time I saw her whispering him something, and his replies made her giggle. 

"Zoey." The President turned around to look at his daughter. "The rest of us are trying to watch the movie." 

"Sorry." She whispered, trying to hold back her giggles. 

Then I glanced the other side of the theatre, in the darkness I saw Ms Moss resting her head against Mr Lyman´s shoulder, his arm around her, his fingers playing with her hair. Every now and then they exchanged a few quiet words. I saw her snuggling closer to him, and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

CJ Cregg sat a few rows in front of me, trying to concentrate to the movie. She leaned to whisper something to Ms Hayes who sat a few seats away, a bowl of popcorn in her hands. 

"Zoey." The president warned turning around and glaring at his daughter. 

"It was me, sir." Ms Cregg apologized. "Sorry, sir." 

Jed Bartlet sighed. "This is a classic, they don´t show these movies in the theatres anymore." 

"It´s subtitled." Josh pointed out. 

"Josh." The President said without turning around. "You´ve been making out with Donna during the last hour, so I would think you´re not the best person to comment." I could hear the gentleness in his voice, and even I don´t know him that well, I was almost sure he was smiling. 

"Yes, sir." 

The door opened, Mr Seaborn and Mr Ziegler came in and found the seats. I wasn´t surprised to see Mr Seaborn sitting next to Ms Hayes. He smiled at her lovingly and reached to take her hand in his own. She leaned a little closer to him, their shoulders touching. With a quick look he glanced around in the dark theatre before kissing her lips softly. He whispered something in her ear, something I didn´t hear, but she looked at him and lifted her hand to touch his cheek briefly before returning her eyes back to the movie. 

I turned my eyes back to Ms Cregg and Mr Ziegler in front of me. "How did it go?" I heard her whispering. 

"Fine." He said staring the movie, his hand reaching for hers. She looked down on her lap where their linked hands rested, and I saw her smiling softly. 

"This is a foreign movie." Mr Ziegler groaned after a moment of silence. 

"It´s subtitled." Zoey turned to look back. 

"It´s a foreign movie." He repeated. "What kind of language is that?" 

"It´s Finnish." The President said. "It´s a Finnish classic." 

"It´s a war movie." 

"Toby, there´s been wars in Finland too, you know." Mr Lyman told him helpfully. "In fact, they beat the Soviet Union in the Winter War." 

"That´s right." Jed Bartlet looked at him pleased. "I´m glad you pointed that out. Anyone know when---" 

I smiled at the frowning the President´s question raised. I heard Matt´s soft voice in my ear as he talked to me from outside the theatre where he sat. He read me some article about the new, American movie, he wanted to see. My smile got wider as he asked. 

"You´d like to come with me?" 

It was a good day. 


End file.
